


Aqours Mod Yohane's Stream

by Idol Fanfic Hell (DiasPenguin), plazorr



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Group Writing, Twitch Chat, chatfic, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/Idol%20Fanfic%20Hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Yoshiko is having a stream, and Aqours are moderators and participants.Dedicated to pogchamp, may you rest in peace. Please read with the work skin on.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Aqours Mod Yohane's Stream

In the Mod Chat

**QueenOfHellYohane** : Welcome back! So, how are you girls feeling for tonight’s stream?

**CptnYousoro** : Yousoro!

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Hanamaru is at my house! We are ready to moderate! The trolls will not bother you

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : As a new moderator, Maru will do her best. As your girlfriend, Maru will do her very best.

 **CptnYousoro** : We should probably have something ready for when people ask why Yoshiko’s girlfriend is suddenly a mod.

 **CptnYousoro** : Wait why isn’t Hanamaru at Yoshiko’s house?

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Yoshiko is a meany 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Woah, it made a picture!

 **CptnYousoro : **Yup, it’s an emote maru. I’ll send you some more in dms

 **CptnYousoro** : You’ll love them

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Because Hanamaru will ruin the mood. 

**QueenOfHellYohane** : I need to be in character this whole time. It’s really weird if I stop halfway through to talk to my girlfriend

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Woah, that’s so cool! Thanks, You.

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Wouldn’t people find you two cute together?

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : It just doesn’t make for a fun stream if I’m not in character

 **CptnYousoro** : As expected, Yoshiko takes care of her viewers

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Of course, now get ready! The return of the great Yohane is now!

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : With a good stream of COD Warzone

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : And, by the way, remember to call me Yohane in the chat. It’s important for the little demons watching

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Talking to you there, Mari btw

 **CptnYousoro** : Wait a minute, she hasn’t talked yet? Where’s Mari??

 **ShinyQueen69** : Up your ass 

**CptnYousoro** : Mari please…

 **ShinyQueen69** : jk ;) 

**ShinyQueen69** : 

**ShinyQueen69** : I’m ready to party with the little demons

 **ShinyQueen69** : Who’s there btw?

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I see some familiar names in the chat already

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Onee-chan is here

 **ShinyQueen69** : KurosawaDia5

 **ShinyQueen69** : Your family's creativity is astonishing

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Somebody took my name and they’re in chat too 

**CptnYousoro** : And GayForTouko is back. Wonder if they’ll donate again tonight

 **ShinyQueen69** : Anyone wanna place bets?

 **CptnYousoro** : no ty

 **KurosawaRuby2** : xXShadowLZXx is here, we should keep an eye on him. He’s on thin ice after last stream

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Ugh, him? Yeah, if he tries to backseat again, just ban him

 **ShinyQueen69** : Oh good, Kanan and Chikachi are here, too

 **CptnYousoro** : I still can’t believe Chika actually made her username “KanKanMikan”

 **ShinyQueen69** : : What, like “DolphinLover” is any better? Smh, that girl

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Still no sign of Riko, I wonder if she’s gonna be here?

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : I doubt she’ll show up. I can’t imagine COD is her style

 **KurosawaRuby2 : ** We can still have a good stream without her, let’s just do our Rubesties!

 **ShinyQueen69** : Agreed! Just give us the word boss lady lets do this thing!

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Hey! Don’t tell me when to go Live!

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : …But I am starting now…

  
  


In the Twitch Chat

  
  


Yoshiko started the stream as she always did, with a facecam and a lot of dark magical flair. As she opened the day’s stream, the other moderators were watching the chat. Donations and messages flew so fast it was difficult to stop and read. Viewers who had been waiting were now enthusiastically spamming emotes and saying their hellos. 

“Welcome to the Underworld, little demons! I am the fallen angel Yohane, the queen of Hell and I welcome you all to this stream of Call of Duty Modern Warfare. This is the second stream in a row we play this game and you will all see that the curse the Heavens put on me last stream is gone this time. We also welcome a very special new guest for these streams: my girlfriend, MaruTheLibrarian. Spam hearts in the chats for her and feel free to ask the great Yohane any questions you want while we wait for the rest of the little demon army to gather.”

**Ethanol** : Hey, what’s up demons?

 **GayForTouko** : 

**DolphinLover** : Hello

 **xXShadowLZXx** : Can’t wait to see how you handle the update. It’s pretty bullshit tbh

 **GayForTouko** : 

****ShreddedAbs** : **

**BelMasterrace:** Welcome Maruuuu!!!

 **KanKanMikan** : Hey!

 **Baphomet** : 

**MexNico** : Hello

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Shadow why are you like this

 **HellKing** : Same Shadow

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Hello everyone, i hope we will all become good friends. 

**Plazorr** : Hey

 **GayForTouko** : 

**Endarkix** : 

**TheRealKurosawaRuby** : 

**HellKing** : 

**xXShadowLZXx** : Love you too mod Ruby 

**GayForTouko** : 

**LittleDemonNr10** : Looking good Yohane 

**CptnYousoro** : 

**DiasPenguin** : Hey

 **KurosawaDia5** : Hello

 **ZarielTheSimp** : 

**GayForTouko** : 

**Moonyro** : Hello

 **GayForTouko** : 

**KanKanMikan** : Hey Yohane, what’s your kd

“Fufu, my KD? Shouldn’t you know? It’s beyond what your mortal minds can handle!” Yoshiko yelled, striking her classic pose. “What are numbers to the great Yohane?”

**xXShadowLZXx** : Pretty sure you’re kd last stream was negative

 **CptnYousoro** : Hey Chika, nice seeing you around

 **xXShadowLZXx** : 

**GayForTouko** : Hello KanKan

 **KanKanMikan** : Hello Gay

 **GayForTouko** : gdfdfdfeldflejf

 **KanKanMikan** : >:D 

**CptnYousoro** : Damn Chika, you broke gft XD

 **IdolFan64** : Question: What should the little demons army do at the next Aqours concert?

“For the next Aqours concert, I command you all to come see us if you can. You should gather together and spread the love for me and the little demons on stage with the great Yohane.”

**TheRealKurosawaRuby:** XD

 **GayForTouko** : <\- broken gft

 **GayForTouko** : I love you girls ^^

 **IdolFan64** : Got it 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : That emote is so cute!

 **KanKanMikan** : Getting serious huh?

 **CptnYousoro** : Let’s not go too far pls XD

 **IdolFan64** : I’ll be there 

**GayForTouko** : k

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I don’t get it, what is a GFT?

 **KanKanMikan** : k

 **GayForTouko** : **@MaruTheLibrarian** it’s short for GayForTouko so people don’t call me Gay 

**GayForTouko** : like chika just did

 **GayForTouko** : fgdgfdgfdgf

 **KanKanMikan** : We love performing with you too Yohane 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : 

**CptnYousoro** : Yeah we love being on stage with you Yohane !!!!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Thank you GFT 

**CptnYousoro** : Hearts in chat for Yohane little demons pls 

**IdolFan64** : 

**ZarielTheSimp** : 

**DolphinLover** : 

**Baphomet** : 

**GayForTouko** : 

**KanKanMikan** : 

**Ethanol** : 

**TheRealKurosawaRuby** : 

**Hellking** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : 

**Hellking** : Do you play DnD Yohane?

“Not really…” Yohane answered, a bit flushed by all the hearts in the chat. “But feel free to make a campaign about the adventures of my descent from Heaven to become the queen of Hell and play it yourself. That should be fun.”

**Baphomet** : I want to DM so bad eventually, but I don't have time for that and I don't have an active players group anyway ^^

 **HellKing** : Ive wanted to play so bad but my irl friends have the attention span of garden gnomes

 **xXShadowLZXx** : 

**Nujum** : Hello demons :D

 **HellKing** : Plus no good DM among us

 **HellKing** : im good at storytelling but i fall short on knowing dnd mechanics

 **Baphomet** : honestly, understanding DnD mechanics is overrated

the general rules are not very hard and you can always check the specific rules on the spot

 **Baphomet** : A DM doesn't need to know the rulebook by heart

 **HellKing** : They DO need some storytelling prowess and charisma

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I’m going to mute all of you.

 **CptnYousoro** : can you guys talk in the DMs please

 **xXShadowLZXx** : 

**Baphomet** : right, sorry

 **HellKing** : our bad cptn

 **HellKing** : o7

 **CptnYousoro** : 

**KurosawaRuby2** : Should have muted You

 **CptnYousoro** : haha, maybe

 **HellKing** : flog us cptn 

**HellKing** : 

**GayForTouko** : 

**HellKing** has been timed out for 10 minutes

**KurosawaRuby2** : Thanks for giving me a reason.

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Idiot.

 **CptnYousoro** : This reminds me of the first time Chika met Dia

 **ShinyQueen69** : So cold XD

 **LittleDemonNr10** : Hey Yohane, what’s your fav ice cream flavor?

“Fav ice cream, uh? I’d say the spicy ones. I don’t really have a fav ice cream type to be fair...”

**MaruTheLibrarian** : ha ha.

 **GayForTouko** : Was it bad?

 **LittleDemonNr10** : 

**CptnYousoro** : haha

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Ruby is growing up!

 **ShinyQueen69** : Talk about the Kurosawa genes XD

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I have a question!

 **DolphinLover** : Go for it maru!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : How do you manage to be such a good girlfriend?

“Let’s… Let’s just jump into the games…” Yohane said, completely flushed. “Enough little demons have gathered…”

**GayForTouko** : Awwww look at her all red!!!!

 **KanKanMikan** : Daamnnnnnnnnn

 **ShinyQueen69** : So what’s the secret? XD

 **xXShadowLZXx** : Welp, guess it’s time to see if you’re as bad as last week

  
  


“Alright, time to descend upon this lobby of scrubs!” Yoshiko exclaimed, clicking the ‘Team Deathmatch’ option off the main menu. “Wow that’s a lot of prestiged guys… No matter! With the powers of the underworld I will smite these lesser players!”

Her loadouts appeared on screen. Her level was pitifully low, so she only had two custom ones to choose from. Her first class, the tried and true shotgun assault rifle combination, had carried her through many games off stream before, so it would have to do. 

When her character loaded, she ran forward, ducking below cover and peeking out occasionally until around the corner and up a staircase sprinted her first enemy. Switching quickly to her shotgun, she blasted him away with a single shot, a flashy point total and medals littering her screen after she did so.

“Thanks for the donation of 500 Yen xXShadowLZXx, that kill was in honor of you!” Yoshiko thanked her viewer for the generous donation, while proceeding to get shot in the back as she looked towards her monitor. “....And that death as well.”

**MaruTheLibrarian** : This game is so violent. Can you not play something else??

 **CptnYousoro** : Her FPS streams usually do the best, sorry

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Yeah, plus the other games she plays are even scarier 

**HellKing:** We love watching her be bad at anything to be honest. The more Yohane the better

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : See?! Chat agrees! I just hate seeing her get shot so often, it’s making me sad.

 **DolphinLover** : Maybe she should try being better then  for her girlfriend of course

“Shut up, DolphinLover! These scrubs are no match for the great Yohane! I simply allow them to get kills on me when it’s convenient.”

Upon respawning, Yoshiko ran ahead, back to the same spot she had just died at. Now that she knew where that sniper was, she could fight back. As soon as she got a view of the sniper’s perch, though, she heard a shot, and her character dropped dead.

**xXShadowLZXx** : jeez, got sniped by ScarletStorm again? 

**xXShadowLZXx** : they’ve been camping the same sightline all game, stop going there

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Shadow, I’ve been warning you before about backseat gaming

 **xXShadowLZXx** : i’m not backseating!!! I’m just telling yohane how to git gud

 **GayForTouko** : Yohane is not bad, she’s just unlucky 

**CptnYousoro** : That’s what backseating is, shadow

 **xXShadowLZXx** : i’m telling her what she has to do, just what she should do

 **KurosawaRuby2** : that’s it, i’m done with this shit, fuck off shadow: I’m banning you

**xXShadowLZXx** has been banned from hell

**KanKanMikan** : 

**CptnYousoro** : 

**KurosawaDia5** : RUBY WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE????

 **KurosawaRuby2** : ONEE-CHAN IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

 **GayForTouko** : That’s what you get for messing with Yohane!

**LittleDemonNr10:**

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Uh oh, Dia just came into the room.

 **ShinyQueen69** : OMG RUBY’S GOING TO DIE !!!!

 **DolphinLover** : try to stay out of the crossfire!

 **CptnYousoro** : maybe we should take this to mod chat?

 **HellKing** : no stay!! we wanna see the drama!!

 **CptnYousoro** : sorry guys, no can do. Just keep watching yohane!

 **Plazorr:** but she’s starting a break in the stream 

**ShinyQueen69** : no luck ;) 

**ShinyQueen69** : we’ll be right back

  
  


In the Mod Chat

  
  


**ShinyQueen69** : now

 **ShinyQueen69** : Tell us everything Maru!!!!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Ruby is crying.

 **CptnYousoro** : oh no…

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Dia too.

 **ShinyQueen69** : oh yes

 **CptnYousoro** : wtf Mari???

 **ShinyQueen69** : don’t judge me You 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Ruby says she’s sorry, but Dia is still crying.

 **CptnYousoro** : this is so sad

 **CptnYousoro** : hope they’ll sort it out

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Dia says that she failed Ruby’s education

 **ShinyQueen69** : Aren’t they supposed to have parents???

 **CptnYousoro** : I never saw them tbf

 **ShinyQueen69** : Mommy Dia exposed

 **CptnYousoro** : Why are you like that Mari?

 **ShinyQueen69** : I’m not a bad girl, i was simply drawn that way ;) 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Oh No!

 **CptnYousoro** : What???

 **ShinyQueen69** : What??

 **CptnYousoro** : What’s happening???

 **ShinyQueen69** : Please tell us!!!

 **ShinyQueen69** : Type faster Maru, pls!!!

 **CptnYousoro** : I’m dying!!

 **ShinyQueen69** : Did Dia kill Ruby??

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Dia has run away and has locked herself in her room

 **ShinyQueen69** : That’s it?

 **ShinyQueen69** : Was expecting more spice…

 **CptnYousoro** : What do you mean more spice?

 **CptnYousoro** : You wanted someone to die???

 **ShinyQueen69** : Of course not 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Ruby is coming back

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I’ll be out for a bit, sry girls

 **CptnYousoro** : np, do what you must 

**KurosawaRuby2** : I see you posted some bullshit Mari, we’ll talk about it later

 **ShinyQueen69** : and i see you curse again ;)

 **KurosawaRuby2** : aaaaaaaaaaaah

 **CptnYousoro** : Mod powers are going to your head, Ruby?

 **KurosawaRuby2** : idk

 **KurosawaRuby2** : maybe

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I’m not myself whenpmnojkfp^mùpf

 **ShinyQueen69** : ???

 **CptnYousoro** : ???

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I hugged her and we fell 

**CptnYousoro** : awww that’s cute

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I feel better.

 **KurosawaRuby2** : 

**CptnYousoro** : It’s ok Ruby, we’ll take care of the chat while you take care of your sister

 **ShinyQueen69** : Teamwork makes the dream work

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I’ll come back when Dia and me are ok again

 **KurosawaRuby2** : see ya

 **CptnYousoro** : ok, let’s go back to hell zone to see what happened while we were away

  
  


In the Twitch Chat

Another game, another respawn and another life lost. She was starting to get frustrated, gripping her controller hard and focusing in to rectify her plummeting kill death ratio. Turning the corner, she saw an enemy and instinctively pulled the trigger, killing them entirely unintentionally by firing straight into their head.

“Oh! It would seem my pure skill is finally starting to shine through!” She exclaimed, following her no-scope up with another well aimed shot, eliminating another player and gathering score. Those words and the little victory dance moves coming with them cursed her to receive a pump shot in the back at point blank.

“I don’t care! I’m back on track. Let’s go!”

She respawned, moved out of her spawn point and got shot again, dying instantly. She pouted as she waited to respawn again. Once she was back on the field, she got sniped around three seconds in.

“Oh, come on!”

It took her seven more deaths to be allowed to walk more than fifteen meters, only to miss a shot on her target and to be killed in retaliation.

**DolphinLover** : man, Yohane, maybe you do need to git gud

 **GayForTouko** : You can do it Yohane!

 **ShinyQueen69** : Kanan that’s a little mean, Yoshiko is a sensitive soul! 

“ShinyQueen don’t call me Yoshiko! This is your one warning!” Yoshiko said, one eye on her chat and one eye focusing on the game.

**ShinyQueen69** : Yoshiko what’s wrong? I just think your name is pretty and the rest of chat should be allowed to use it 

**CptnYousoro** : You shouldn’t tease her like thatMari

 **ShinyQueen69** : What will she do? Ban me?

 **ShinyQueen69** : If I’m banned, her grades will suffer from it ;p

“Actually, I was thinking of only demodding you for this stream, but the additional ban is fine to me. Goodbye, ShinyQueen69. There can only be one queen and that queen is the queen of Hell, Yohane.”

**ShinyQueen69** : has been banned from Hell

**HellKing** : OMG

 **GayForTouko** : SAVAGE !!!!

 **Plazorr** : DAMN !!

 **HellKing** : DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN ?!?!

 **Sand** : 

**HellKing** : 

**Baphomet** : 

**GayForTouko** : 

Yoshiko got a weird sense of satisfaction from the demise of her moderator, Mari. Power she never had over her any other time was right there at her fingertips. Her power in the game, however, wasn’t getting much better. The more she ran around the map, she either didn’t find anyone, or was approached instantly and killed in seconds. 

“These people camp corners so hard! AHH do they even know whose wrath they’re provoking?!” She angrily gripped her controller even harder, leaning forward and focusing. “

**KurosawaRuby** : 

**KurosawaRuby1** : 

**TheRealKurosawaRuby** : 

**DolphinLover** : looks like the ruby army has arrived

 **ZarielTheSimp** : 

**Nujum** : 

**KanKanMikan** : 

**LittleDemonNr10** : 

**ShreddedAbs** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : What is happening?? Is this bannable?? What do I do?! Other mods help me!

 **BelMasterace** : 

**CptnYousoro** : It’s fine, emote spam isn’t that bad as long as its only a few people

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : But other chat members don’t get to speak! And it makes the chat move so fast!

 **TheRev29** : 

**Idolfan64** : 

**DolphinLover** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Kanan!!! 

**DolphinLover** : it’s fine, hanamaru, it’s just harmless fun. Plus, it was super funny

 **CptnYousoro** : You could always do slow mode only if you want

 **ShreddedAbs** : wait until she finds out about emote only mode 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : I don’t belong as a mod!! 

**KurosawaRuby2** : You’re doing fine, Hanamaru!! Chat is just being a bunch of jerks

“Don’t worry, Maru. It’ll stop soon enough and i’m sure you’re doing great.” Yohane said as she was looking at the chat during a break. She was about to talk some more, but the jingle for a big donation interrupted her. “Wow, thanks for that 5000 yens donation… ShinyQueen… ‘Pls mod me back biblethump.’ Hell no i’m not modding you back! You can’t buy me like that Mari! I’m a streamer with standards!”

**ShinyRuby : **

**ShinyRuby : **Hanamaru! I can show you how to use emotes so you can feel more welcome if you’d like!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Why thank you chat member! Please inform me of the ways of internet culture!

 **ShinyRuby** : Sure! If you click the little gear and go into your mod settings, you actually have to unban all of the users previously banned to unlock emotes. Trust me, my dad works at Twitch.

 **Endarkix** : That is untrue

 **CptnYousoro** : That person is Mari, guaranteed. Don’t listen to them.

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Are you sure? How do you unlock emotes then?

 **ShinyRuby** : You have to trust me, it’s like a cheat code!

 **DolphinLover** : They’re universal, you can just type : Pog : and it’ll become an emote

 **TheRev29** : 

**ShreddedAbs** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Alright, but I feel a little bad 

So I’m going to unban her, is that okay?

**ShinyQueen69** : has been unbanned from Hell

**MaruTheLibrarian** : OH LOOK I DID IT!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : And now…

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : It worked!!!

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I don't know if that’s the best for the chat Hanamaru.

 **ShinyQueen69** : YOSHIKO OUTDATED RUBY OVERRATED LONG HAVE WE WAITED MOD MARI ACTIVATED 

**ShinyQueen69** : has been banned from Hell

**CptnYousoro** : Yeah... No.

 **GayForTouko** : Why am I not surprised she’s like that with Yohane...

Yoshiko was keeping an eye on chat, giggling at the stupidity going on in it. It always warmed her heart to see her chat active, even if it was a ton of spam. Her score sadly, wasn’t doing much to help her mood. She was on a horrendous 10 death streak, even switching her classes didn’t help. Frustration was starting to set in, and she was being out camped and out played at every turn. She was sick of it.

Finally, after sneaking around for almost a full minute, only to get shotgunned as soon as she turned into a room in a building on the outskirts of the map, she had reached her limits of anger. Leaning back in her chair, she threw her head back and leaned as far back in her chair as it could go. Tragically though, her chair couldn’t take the weight of her anguish, and she toppled over backwards, slamming sadly into her floor.

“Ugh.... That hurt…I-I mean I’m okay chat! Don’t look lemme just fix myself up!” She groaned from the floor, feet stuck straight up in the air. She rolled over and fixed her chair back up, but it was too late. Her chat was already going wild…

**ShinyRuby** : FEET

 **BelMasterace** : omg it’s her feet

 **ShreddedAbs** : holy moly 

**DolphinLover** : Wow Yohane, didn’t know this was an NSFW stream

 **GayForTouko** : Yohane!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Why are people loving her feet?

 **Baphomet** : 

**CptnYousoro** : Stop this chat.

 **ShinyRuby** : This is going viral as a stream fail for sure… And maybe on PornHub too 

**GayForTouko** : i’m glad she seems alright 

**Nujum** : 

**TheRev29** : 

**GayForTouko** : Cute toes tho

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Is ShinyRuby actually Mari? It acts a lot like her.

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : No Mari got banned. There’s no way it’s her.

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : And her username was ShinyQueen69, not ShinyRuby

 **ShinyRuby** : YOSHIKO OUTDATED RUBY OVERRATED LONG HAVE WE WAITED MOD MARI ACTIVATED 

**LittleDemonNr10** : YOSHIKO OUTDATED RUBY OVERRATED LONG HAVE WE WAITED MOD MARI ACTIVATED 

**ShinyRuby** has been banned from Hell.

 **LittleDemonNr10** has been banned from Hell

**CptnYousoro** : more like Mod You activated. Let’s hope she stays banned this time.

  
  


As the evening continued, it was harder and harder for Yohane to remain calm. Between the irritation from the games themselves, Mari’s antics and the chat seeming to generally be against her, that streaming session wasn’t tender with her. A notification on her second stream caught her attention and brought a smile to her face though.  
  
“Thanks for the 1000 yens donation, Endarkix. ‘Sending my luck to you Yohane <3\. Also, have some money to buy your gf ice cream.’ Don’t worry, little demon, i’ll be sure to use your gift that way and treat Hanamaru with a delicious ice cream with that money.”

  
  


**MaruTheLibrarian** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Chat feeding me is so nice.

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Thank you for the ice cream Endarkix!

**Endarkix** has been banned from Hell

**MaruTheLibrarian** : Uh?

 **Nujum** : Wtf?

 **Baphomet** : weird…

 **GayForTouko** : What happened?

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I didn’t mean to do that!

 **ShreddedAbs** : It was you???

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I’m sorry Endarkix!

 **GayForTouko** : Hanamaru… you and technology...

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I killed him 

**CptnYousoro** : don’t worry Hanamaru

 **CptnYousoro** : I got this

**Endarkix** has been unbanned from Hell

**CptnYousoro** : there, it’s alright

 **CptnYousoro** : sry for the inconvenience Endarkix

 **Endarkix:** it was scary 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : I am really sorry!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I wanted to say thank you and accidently banned you…

 **GayForTouko** : Wait, how is it even possible?

 **Endarkix:** don’t worry, we’re good in the end ^^

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : 

**MaruTheLibrarian** : I don't deserve the ice cream 

**KurosawaRuby2** : You’re doing alright for a first mod stream, Hanamaru. Don’t worry so much

 **CptnYousoro** : Yeah, just like the idol training

 **CptnYousoro** : it’ll get easier as you do it more 

**Endarkix:** I forgive you mod maru

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Thank you.

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I’ll do my best to become a much better mod!

  
  


The “defeat” screen appeared for the third time in a row, and Yohane couldn’t hold back a little rage. “Come on! This is a load of bull, how do I keep losing?” She smacked her desk a few times to vent her frustration.

**Endarkix** : -10 hp

 **KanKanMikan** : -10 hp

 **HellKing** : -10 hp

 **DolphinLover** : -10 hp

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I don’t get it? What’s “-10 hp”?

 **GayForTouko** : ouch don’t hurt yourself pls

 **CptnYousoro** : yohane smacked her desk, so it lost 10 hit points

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Oh! I get it! But what happens when her desk reaches 0 hit points?

 **ZarielTheSimp** : i guess it breaks

 **Baphomet** : if that happened on stream, i’d lose my mind

“Quiet, Little Demons! Despite my immense, hellish strength, my desk is an immovable object. It cannot be broken.” Yohane took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Fear not, this match I shall emerge victorious!”

The new round started, and she couldn’t help but notice that ScarletStorm and DolphinDiver were on the other team. Both of them had been killing her almost at will the past few games, and she was honestly getting a little tilted. She leaned in closer to her monitor, determined to succeed this match.

Within the first minute, she died multiple times, all to a ScarletStorm snipe, and she only had one kill to show for it.

**ShreddedAbs** : hey Yohane, I know you hate camping, but maybe give it a try?

 **Endarkix** : anything would be better than this

 **HellKing** : camp to get some kills and a killstreak

Yohane grumbled a little, but decided to try it. She didn’t want to agree with these little demons, but anything had to be better than constantly getting sniped. And for a wonder, it actually worked. She started camping a certain area and managed to rack up a five killstreak. Eventually someone came and found her, likely one of her previous victims out for revenge, but Yohane didn’t care. That was the best life she’d had in three games, and it made her want to continue camping.

The thing was, despite how much she despised the concept of camping, she couldn’t deny how effective it was. Throughout the game, she managed to average around three kills per camp spot before someone found her. Towards the end, though, she realized it wasn’t just “someone” who found her every time: it was always ShreddedAbs. And that name sounded very familiar to Yohane….it was someone in her very chat!

“Mods! Ban that heathen for cheating their way to score streaks off of Yohane’s glorious back! I will not stand for stream sniping, not in my lobby!” Yoshiko triumphantly decreed to her chat.

**KurosawaRuby2** : Say no more

**ShreddedAbs** has been banned from hell

**KurosawaRuby2** : Cheater dealt with.

 **Nujum** : People stream sniping in 2020? Cringe

 **Endarkix** : definitely cringe

In her head, this was the break she needed. Clearly her gameplay was suffering at the hands of this cheater, and they had been following her lobby to lobby making sure she couldn't ever have room to breathe. Now that they were annihilated, she would have the ability to really spread her fallen angel wings and excel, maybe even get an attack chopper if she was lucky.

Nope.

Her bullets continued to miss their mark, and her head continued to be a bullet magnet for enemy snipers. She managed to fare a little better without the stream sniper, but that cursed ScarletStorm continued to be the bane of her existence. After one particularly bad instance of terrible aim on her own part, Yohane threw her head back and groaned in frustration.

**Baphomet** : wow so shoot, much kills 

**GayForTouko** : What a cute emote! 

**GayForTouko** : My little pug is still cuter, tho

 **GayForTouko** : to think that such an emote would have scared me up until recently ^^

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Wait a second!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : GayForTouko, are you Riko?

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : You even knew before that i was bad with technology

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I hadn’t mentioned it yet

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : And now the dog thing too?

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : I just recognized you.

 **GayForTouko** : ???

 **CptnYousoro** : No way

 **Endarkix** : what’s happening

 **BelMasterace** : Yohane died again

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : KanKanMikan, can you check?

 **Endarkix** : Put @ in front of the name

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : **@KanKanMikan** , can you check?

 **KanKanMikan** : Ya i can see from here

 **KanKanMikan** : shes watching something on her laptop.

 **KanKanMikan** : she closed it.

 **CptnYousoro** : ooh, she got caught

 **Endarkix** : **@BelMasterace** F

 **HellKing** : F

 **CptnYousoro** : F

 **GayForTouko** : It’s not me I’m still here!

 **Baphomet** : F

 **CptnYousoro** : Are you on a phone?

 **CirclesArePointless** : F

 **KanKanMikan** : Riko is using her phone.

 **GayForTouko** : F

 **GayForTouko** : No I’m watching on a laptop.

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Oh then it’s not you 

**KanKanMikan** : Hanamaru she’s obviously lying, lol

“Hang on, Riko is here?” Yoshiko said. Her character stood still as Yoshiko’s attention on the game had completely gone for a moment. “Riko is GayForTouko? Oh wow, you’ve been supporting me from the shadows huh? As expected from one of my greatest little demons! Thanks for your support!”

**GayForTouko** : O///O

 **GayForTouko** : It’s so embarrassing to be called out like this.

 **GayForTouko** : but your welcome.

  
  


Yohane felt a ball of heat inside her stomach at the thought that all of her friends were there with her. Well, all but Mari in the end. As that thought hit her, a droning noise was heard from outside, and they only got louder as time went by. Not only had Yoshiko noticed this, but so did the chat, and in classic internet fashion, the chat blew up immediately.

**HellKing** : What’s up with the noise?

 **YohaCultist** : yoo someone legit brought a heli here

 **CirclesArePointless** : bruh that’s wild

 **Baphomet** : 

**DolphinLover** : 

**DolphinLover** : please let it not be her...

The winds only got harsher, to the point where the purple curtains had even flown away from its hook. The fallen angel, trying her best to stay in character, turned towards the window, only to be caught completely dumbfounded.

“Yoshiko-chan, unban me please!”

The metallic blades of the pink helicopter kept oscillating, with Mari inside the craft pleading as much as she could to the streamer. She might be off-camera, but her voice was crystal clear to her watchers.

**KanKanMikan** : lmao mari moment

 **DolphinLover** : ...fuck...

 **CirclesArePointless** : wait how tf does a heli even get there

 **KurosawaRuby2** : :angry:

Hellish rage quickly took control of Yoshiko. She was already boiling from her abysmal performance, but this act had crossed the line. The fallen angel spared no second thought when she angrily threw her controller at Mari’s helicopter.

“It’s Yohane!!!!!”

Miraculously, the projectile hit the target squarely, a feat she was barely able to do in game. Not that it matters, for the controller hadn’t put a single dent nor a scratch on the metallic frame. This, of course, does not stop the rabid cheers of her spectators.

**GayForTouko** : 

**HellKing** : did she really just do that?

 **KanKanMikan** : 

**Endarkix** : wooo shot on target!

 **YohaCultist** : 

“Little demons. I’m ending tonight’s stream a bit earlier than usual, but as you can all see, something else requires my attention.Thanks for staying with me and I'll see you all next time. Bye.”

**HellKing** : bye

 **Endarkix** : bye

 **KanKanMikan** : bye yohane

 **DolphinLover** : bye.

 **GayForTouko** : we love you yohane!

 **CptnYousoro** : still can’t believe it’s you, Riko…

 **KurosawaRuby2** : we’ll be waiting for you in mod chat Yohane 

**BelMasterace** : bye

  
  


In the Mod Chat (15 minutes later)

**QueenOfHellYohane** : Well, another stream done

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Mari is finally gone with her freaking helicopter

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : It was more chaotic than usual

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Thanks for keeping the casualties to a minimum girls

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I’m glad it worked out in the end

 **KurosawaRuby2** : But I couldn’t survive it if every stream was like that

 **CptnYousoro** : We’re good and it’s all that matters

 **KurosawaRuby2** : I’m still a bit sad about Mari though…

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : She earned what she got!

 **CptnYousoro** : Sure, but i didn’t expect her to give it so much importance

 **CptnYousoro** : I thought she would troll a bunch more, leave and pout a bit tomorrow

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : She did bring a helicopter to your house

 **KurosawaRuby2** : Maybe you should forgive her this time?

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : To have her mess with me on stream again?

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : No ty

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : but she’s our friend…

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : pleaaaaaaaaaaaase 

**QueenOfHellYohane** : Urgh

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Fine

**ShinyQueen69** : has been granted access to the mod chat

**ShinyQueen69** : I AWAKEN !!!!

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : How are you already there?

 **MaruTheLibrarian** : Weren’t you in the helicopter?

 **ShinyQueen69** : There’s a laptop and i have some wifi :3 

**QueenOfHellYohane** : Mari

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Will you accept to be a good mod next time?

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : And not just do whatever the fuck you want?

 **ShinyQueen69** : Maybe ;) 

**QueenOfHellYohane** : Well I guess I’ll just mod Riko instead of you then

 **ShinyQueen69** : NO WAIT!!

 **ShinyQueen69** : I’ll be a good girl!!

 **ShinyQueen69** : I promise!

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Good to know

 **QueenOfHellYohane** : Welcome back on the team ShinyQueen69

 **ShinyQueen69** : Thanks

 **ShinyQueen69** : Yohane

 **ShinyQueen69** : 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made as a collaboration between a number of members of Idol Fanfic Hell. Join the server:  
> [Idol Fanfic Hell](https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X)  
>   
> Major shoutout to Plazorr for his dedication to the story.  
> [Plazorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr)  
> Other Writers  
> [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin)  
> [wahueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahueue)  
> [Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme)  
> [Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro)  
> [MexNico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMexNico)  
> [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/)  
> [CirclesArePointless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless)  
> [WoobyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter)  
> 


End file.
